1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a neural network circuit, and a learning method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, computers which simulate information processing method of brains of living bodies have been studied. The most basic processing model of this is a neural network. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 7-114524 (patent literature 1) discloses a model (pulse density model) which represents information using pulse densities. Patent literature 1 discloses that the model using pulses has a higher computing ability than a conventional model which does not use pulses. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 2010-146514 (patent literature 2) discloses a model (pulse timing model) which represents information using pulse timings.
Furthermore, as a neural network circuit which can implement a learning operation using pulse timings, with fewer elements, “Y. Nishitani et at., “Ferroelectric synapse device with brain-like learning function: Analog conductance control in a ferroelectric-gate field-effect transistor based on the timing difference between two pulses, “Extended Abstracts of the 2012 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, J-4-3, pp. 1140-1141, 2012.” (Non-patent literature 1) discloses a configuration.